Mornings
by Lexisz37
Summary: This is what happens when two equally feisty girls call each other out and one of them is River Song. (review, review, review!)


**Please note****- The extra six characters are people i made up in my head. I know its highly unlikely for this many people to be in the TARDIS at once but I imagine them all having left a party together and stayed a few days or something. I imagine this large group being close friends that come on adventures with the Doctor and River often at the same time but you can think what you like. P.s. i love getting reviews so please review.**

Andrea walked into the kitchen to see Sophia, River, Andy, Zach, and David sitting at the table. "morning all." she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"What's up with you?" asked David giving her a questionable look.

"tired." she yawned.

"you laid down at nine last night, how can you possibly be tired?" Sophia questioned.

"couldn't sleep." Andrea grinned. a wave of realization swept over everyone at the table.

River craned her neck around to get a good look at Andrea. The red marks on her neck were perfectly visible. "OH god! Do you flaunt those around all your friends or are we special?" River exclaimed loudly, drawing everyone's attention to Andrea. They all knew exactly what River was talking about and their eyes immediately fell to Andrea's neck as the threw her disapproving looks. her eyes narrowed at River.

"Do you flaunt those around your parents?" asked Andrea icily. "Or have you just not looked in the mirror yet this morning?" River's whole face went a vivid shade of pink as everyone looked at the similar red marks on her neck. "Well at least I have some self control when it comes to this stuff." she mumbled under her breath. No one was supposed to hear her but of course Andrea did.

"You? Self control? Please tell me you're joking!" Andrea laughed rudely. "Yes!" Said River, rising from her seat. "Me!" "Oh bloody hell, here we go."murmured Sophia.

"I mean, didn't someone walk in on Percy shagging you against the bathroom wall?!" River yelled.

"Nobody wants to remember that!" Said Andy loudly, her having been that someone.

"Well lets not forget you and the Doctor in the control room! Again!" shouted Andrea, outraged.

"No one wants to remember the incident in the control room!" said David's American tones, him sadly having been the one to discover that.

At that very moment, the Doctor and Percy walked in but the two girls were completely oblivious to the as the continued shouting at each other.

"Must we remember all of them?" Said River. "Like the sauna!"

"How about the swimming pool?!" said Andrea.

"The library!"

"The kitchen table!"

At those words, David spit out the coffee he'd been sipping on and everyone jumped away from the table in disgust.

Suddenly, River launched herself at Andrea but she was ready for her. There was a lot of swearing and screaming and hair pulling before anyone stepped in to stop it. They were all to bust being amazed at the two close friends actually beating on each other. "Both of you stop it!" Said Percy, gasping between words as he attempted to pull Andrea away from River. The Doctor tried to talk some sense into River as he yanked on her but she was too angry to listen to reason.

Finally, Percy and the Doctor were able to pull the two girls apart. The Doctor fell on the ground with his arms around River's waist as she continued to fight him while Percy had managed to lift Andrea off her feet and refused to put her down as she kicked at the air and scratched at his arms.

Unable to reach each other, Andrea and River continued calling each other names and screaming threats and swearing to kill each other. "What the hell is the matter with you two!" the Doctor shouted over them. "She's a bitch! That's what it is!" River screeched. "How is it my fault that its so easy to get you up against a wall!" Andrea countered. The Doctor nearly lost his hold on River. "Get off me! I'm gonna kill her!" she shouted.

Percy dragged Andrea out of the kitchen and down the hall but they could all still hear her swearing. The Doctor released River and they both got off the ground. River looked at him, her face plastered with anger. "You blabbermouth!" she shouted before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone stared at the Doctor for about thirty seconds before they all broke down in hysterics. David was literally rolling on the floor, unable to control himself. Even the Doctor started laughing before a loud, angry scream rang through the air, echoing off the walls. The Doctor's eyes widened before he bolted out the door screaming River's name.


End file.
